Season 2 Missing Scenes
by WelshCanuck
Summary: A series of Missing scenes throughout Season 2...
1. Witch Trial

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. We just borrow them for your enjoyment and our writing addiction.**

**Ok here you all go Season 2 with a few missing scenes.. And as i am curently watching s2 i may ad a few... enjoy**

Ever wondered what happened between Prue and Phoebe to get Piper that loan for P3? My take.

* * *

Phoebe looks at her watch, "Almost sunrise. Do you think you're ready to try the window again?" she looked up at Prue  
"Yeah, yeah, but Abraxas will be ready for us here. We have to take him by surprise, go where we're most powerful, where we're most connected." 

Phoebe turns to Piper, "The Park?"  
"Best place I can think of, even Stevie said we were strongest there."  
"Park?" Prue looks from Piper to Phoebe.

Piper gives her sister a weak smile, "Don't ask. But you may want to change into something that can come off easier."

Prue looking even more confused saw the smirk on both her sisters' faces as she turned up the stairs to change out of her dress.

Phoebe swatted at Piper as Prue made her way upstairs. "I'll be right back down. Need a sweater." Phoebe ran up the stairs as Piper laughed and went to the kitchen.

Prue had made her way to her room and was sitting on her bed when she heard the faint knock on her door. Looking up she saw Phoebe leaning again the doorframe. "Hey."  
"You ok?" Phoebe asked as she took a hesitant step in to her sisters' room.  
"Yeah, I think so. It's just, harder then I thought it would be." Prue looked at Phoebe almost seeing her sisters' love for her. She couldn't believe it was a year ago she had come home from NYC, and in the instant she read that incantation their bond got stronger.

Phoebe walked in Prue's room a bit further and eventually found herself sitting on the edge of the bed next to her sister. "You know Piper and I are here for you. Anytime of day right?"  
"I know."

Phoebe reached over and took Prue's hands to hers, "Prue, you don't always have to be the strong one. We all lost him, but Piper and I understand what he meant to you."

Prue reached up and pulled Phoebe into her arms. "I know and thank you."  
"You're welcome. Ok not that I want to ruin this little moment we are having. But…"

Prue looked at Phoebe curious, "But what?"  
"Pipe never got the loan from the bank. Guess the weasel banker doesn't like it when he gets attacked."  
"Well he was attacked by as demon."  
"True." Phoebe looked at her hands and then up at her sister, "Is there _ANYTHING_, we can do to help her with this?"

Prue looked at Phoebe, "That's a lot of money Phoebs."  
"I know, but there must be something we can do." She looked at Prue hopeful. "Isn't there?"  
"Phoebe, owning a club isn't as easy as a restaurant. And it's risky."  
"I know that Prue but this is Piper. We both know she will find a way to make it work. God she has been doing research on the club scene and the area for nearly three months now."  
"I know that Phoebs but it's still risky. And I don't even know where to begin to get that kind of money."  
"What about the Manor? It's paid for. Why not take the money from that?"

Prue thought a minute; "It's possible I guess. We would be using the Manor as collateral against the club."  
"That's it? Do it."  
"It may not be that simple Phoebe. The Manor is in all our names. I may not be able to just take a mortgage out against it without all our ok."  
"Its only 60grand. It isn't like we are mortgaging the entire Manor."  
"It's still a lot of money sweetie." She saw a look of sadness in Phoebes face. Her little sister, always one to make sure everyone else was happy. "Look I'll go down there tomorrow and see what I can do."

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Prue. "You re the bestest big sister."  
"Yeah I know, and I can't count how many times I have heard that."

Phoebe placed a kiss on Prue's cheek. "I mean it, you are. I love you."

Phoebe got off the bed and started for the door before turning around, "You're sure about this? I mean the Abraxas bit, not the money part?"

Prue thought a minute before she looked up at Phoebe; "It's hard Phoebs. But I know this is what he would want. For me…us... to keep fighting for the greater good. I'm ok now."

Phoebe gave her sister a weak smile "I'm glad. Now hurry up and change. We have a book to get back." she smiled, "Not to mention a demons ass to kick, for stealing it."

Prue smiled as Phoebe left her room. It was the first time, in what seemed forever, she had smiled. Smiled a genuine smile. One for her sisters, and one for her lost love. One she would always hold dear.

Pulling on her jeans she knew everything would work out for the better; For all of them.


	2. P3 H2O

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction. little missing scene I thought was..well..missing hehe**

* * *

How long had they waited? Sitting there holding on to the last thing that had a connection to their mother. Neither sister moved as the sirens blared in the distance.

The paramedics had taking Sam off the dock. Prue watched as if reliving a nightmare, one she was forever remembering.

Prue was the first off the dock, as she made her way to the picnic area. Her mind was reeling at the possibilities and everything that had happened. She had seen her mother's death, and worst; she had asked her baby sister to see it as well. The sister who had no memories at all of their mother. Now the only thing she would recall was her death, the burning of the water as it ran through her.

Her mind twisted around what she had said; _'I know somebody who can see anything.'_ The words rang in her mind over and over. She knew what she was asking and even she knew it was pushing the limit to what her sister was willing to except.

Prue leaned over and brushed her hands over her face. Holding them there long enough for her to let out the little cry of anguish. "I'm sorry Phoebe. You should not have seen that." She cursed herself for what she had forced her sister to see.

She knew that what Phoebe saw was much worse then she had those many years ago. Phoebe had felt it. She had felt their mother die.

Prue closed her eyes in hopes to hold back the memory she knew was coming, a memory she knew she could not stop.

--- ----

Piper leaned against the car her feelings lost amongst themselves. Feelings of loss as she felt her mother's presence. Feeling of betrayal as she cast her eyes on Leo.

How could he stand there and not feel what she was? Not know how she felt, when it was the same as her mother felt. She knew he had known everything and all it did was complicate it more.

Her mind traveled to her baby sister. She wasn't sure how or why but she didn't care. All she cared about then was Phoebe. Her voice tried to reach out as they held Sam in their arms. Prue had quickly got up and left the scene, leaving behind her sisters.

All Piper could see was Phoebe reaching down to him, the man she hated for letting her mother die.

Piper felt her hand and arm reach out and take hold of her sister, as she never had before. Letting through a love that was always there.

But now she stood there watching on as both her sisters fought inner demons. Prue, as she again saw their mother lying on the docks, dead. And Phoebe, the pain of seeing it and feeling it.

She looked over at Leo who met her eyes with silence. She knew his feelings as well, but right now she had to focus on her sisters.

--- ----

She hadn't moved. She had known her sisters had left to find their own solitude, but she just sat there sitting in the middle of the dock, her legs crossed under her as she starred out at the calm un-rippling lake.

Her heart was torn. Between her mothers love and what she had missed, to the anger she felt towards Sam for not saving her. It was his fault, he had let her die. But now it seemed that she understood it a bit more. Or did she?

Underneath it all she felt another anger. One she knew where it was directed at, but she knew it was for the greater good. It was something she knew she shouldn't be feeling, but than again: her sister would have never asked her to see and feel what she had so many years before.

Prue lived that nightmare everyday. She had been coming up to the lake for years just to sit and look out at the waters that had claimed their mother. _How could she ask me to see that?_ The pain of emotions inside her was something she could feel but didn't want to.

--- ----

Leo looked at Piper and then towards where Prue and Phoebe sat separately. He knew the feelings in their hearts. Ones of pain and loss. Ones he knew they shouldn't be feeling again. Though ones he knew they had to.

"Piper. I have to take you back." His voice was low, softly heard to her. It was times like this he wished that the Elders had more compassion. More understanding on what they felt as sisters, not as witches.  
"I can't leave them Leo." She answered quietly, not taking her eyes from her sisters.  
"I know, but I have to go. And how else will you get back?" he didn't want to push, but there wasn't many choices.

Piper closed her eyes and made her way towards Prue. She knew he was right, they couldn't all fit into Prue's car.

She walked over towards the picnic table and sat across from her sister. "You ok?" she asked though knowing it was stupid. She knew how they all felt.  
"I'm, not sure. It's just." Prue looked out towards the lake that had claimed so many innocents; her innocents. An Innocents she lost the moment her mother died and she had to grow up and raise her sisters.

Piper reached over and took Prue's hands to hers, "I know honey." She wanted the day to stop. She wanted for everything to be ok, but she didn't have that much power. "Prue I have to go. Leo was called and …. Well we can't all fit in your car."

Prue looked up and brushed away a lone tear. "Its ok." She could almost see what Piper was thinking, "We'll be ok Piper. Go. I'll talk to her."

Piper held her gaze on Prue's face. So much hidden emotions from years before. But Piper knew this was one time that her sisters would have to work it out together. Without her there mediating.

"Ok. I'll see you both at home later then." She stood up slowly and walked around behind her, wrapping her arms around her. "I love you." She placed a kiss on the top of Prue's head as she felt Prue almost relinquish into the love Piper was giving her; almost letting her guard down enough for her emotions to flood out.  
"Love you to honey." Prue replied as she leant back into Pipers arms.

Piper took one last look at Phoebe still sitting on the dock before walking towards Leo. Holding her eyes to her youngest sister as the blue and white sparkles of the orb enveloped her.

---

Prue pushed back her fears, her pain. She knew that Phoebe and her had to work out what had happened. They both had to work out the pain they both felt. Standing up she looked at where she knew Phoebe would be. As close to her mother without being with her, but Prue also thought maybe she was sitting there so Prue wouldn't go to her; Phoebes own way of pushing her away.

She stood at the gang plank frozen in one spot. But as before she knew she had to go. Go to the one place that brought her sorrow. Taking the first step was the hardest but she knew she had to, pushing her fears away so she could be with the one person that needed her then.

Prue scrunched down and sat beside Phoebe and said nothing. Prue knew Phoebe was aware of her presence there and when the time was right the silence between them would be broken.

"It's so peaceful now." Phoebe spoke quietly. But she received no answer from her older sister. "It took so much, but all I see now is the calm and the peace it holds along the surface."  
"But what lies under the surface?" Prue held her eyes towards the lake. She had to reach Phoebe. To get her to understand why she asked her to see what she had. "The surface is nothing more then a façade to hide feelings."  
"Feelings of anger, pain." Phoebe felt the tears starting down her face. She wasn't going to cry, not now. But she couldn't help it, Prue was saying everything she felt.  
"Phoebe. I'm sorry."  
"You should be." Phoebe felt her anger rising to the surface raw emotions of what she felt and what she had lost all those years. "I felt her _**DIE Prue**_!"  
"I know." Prue reached out and enveloped her baby sister. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen Phoebe so vulnerable, so lost. "I will regret those words for as long as I live. But you know I would never have asked you if I didn't know it was the key."

Phoebe wanted to fight the hold Prue had on her. Wanted to fight the feelings that were ready to nearly explode inside her but she couldn't. The damn broke as her heart ached for her mother what she had been through and the ache they had all suffered over the years without her.

Time was lost on two that had lost so much so young.

"I love you Phoebe." Prue tightened her grip to the one treasure she had to her heart. "What say you and I go somewhere? Away from here."

Phoebe looked up at her sister as Prue stood up and offereed her her hand. Reaching up she pulled herself to her feet and followed Prue off the dock.

--- ----

The walk to the car was silent as Prue kept her arm around Phoebes waist. She thought if she let go Phoebe would go somewhere.

The drive was just as silent as the walked to the car as Prue rounded the next corner to the one place she knew they both wanted to go, needed to go.

Phoebe held her eyes out the window watching as the streets and cars passed by. She knew where they were going, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for that. Not now, not after what she just went through. "I can't Prue." The softened whispers as Phoebe tried to hold back the tears that were once again threatening to fall.

Prue took hold of Phoebes hand in hers. "Ok. Just come when you're ready sweetie." She got out of the car and walked the short distance across the grass.

Phoebe watched as Prue walked along the path way. She wanted to go but it was still too fresh in her mind. She wasn't even sure when she felt the tug. The tug to her heart, as she found herself following along the same pathway Prue had taken a few minutes earlier.

The grass was always so neatly cut around the cold hard cement. But the love that was always there took hold of the two sisters. Each one lost in their own grief again as they felt what was lost on them all these years.

"Phoebe I'm sorry. I would never do anything to hurt you, or Piper, you have to believe that."  
"I do. And you were right to ask me to. It was the only way to stop him." Phoebe brushed away the tear that was resting on her cheek. "Maybe I can help keep Mum still close to us." Her mind thought of an idea.  
"Oh? How's that?" Phoebe was always the one of the three to come up with some idea for something. But Prue always looked back on her ideas ad full of love.  
"Add Mum's letters to Sam to the family Album." She back leaned into Prue's arms as they both said a silent message to their mother.  
"That's a wonderful idea honey." Prue gave her sister a hug before each of them started for the car.

Pulling into the driveway Phoebe leaned over and gave Prue one last hug and kiss. "I love you. No matter what." She looked up and met Prue's ice blue eyes.

Prue returned the smile. So much love in that small face. "I love you to baby." She replied "Now. I have to go find out what Jack is up to. You sure you're ok?" she asked one more time, as her concern for her family took over.  
"Positive. Now go find your guy." Phoebe laughed.  
"Not." Prue tried to protest.  
"Right Prue. I'll see you later. I say a sister night is in order. Pick up some movies?"  
"Deal."

Phoebe stood at the bottom of the steps and watched as Prue made her way towards Buckland's. She tilted her head skyward, "I love you Mum." Before she headed up the steps and into the Manor

the end


	3. Awakening

* * *

She held on to her sisters hand tight, never wanting to let go. Giving her any strength she could.

She hadn't let go since she collapsed. Her mind wasn't thinking straight. She took hold of the cell phone in her purse and started to dial aimlessly.

"Prue Halliwell."  
"Prue? Oh God."  
"Phoebe?" Prue hardly recognized her sister voice, "Phoebe what is it? What's wrong?"  
"Pip..Piper. She.. She passed out at the club. Oh God Prue."  
"Ok honey calm down. Where are you now?"  
"Um on the way to the uh hospital." She looked up at the paramedic.  
"San Francisco memorial."  
"Um memorial. San Francisco Memorial."  
"OK sweetie I'll be right there."  
"Prue..I'm.. I'm scared." Her tears ran down her face, tears she didn't even make a move to wipe away  
"I know honey, hang on I'll be there as soon as I can." Prue was half way out the door to her office before she even hung up the phone.

As she made her way through the halls of Buckland's she ran right into Jack.

"Whoa Prue where's the fire?"  
"Piper past out or something at the club. Phoebe is with her now. They are on their way to San Francisco Memorial."  
"What? What happened?"  
"I don't know. Phoebe is freaking out and I can't say I blame her."  
"OK look just go I'll let Cauldwell know." He gave her a quick hug and a kiss before letting her go.

--- ----

Phoebe ran along the side of the gurney carrying her sister. Never missing a step along side her. Still holding tight to her hand. It wasn't till she felt a hand on her shoulder that she felt Pipers grip slip away from hers "No. **Piper**!"  
"I'm sorry Miss, you can't go in there." the nurse explained with sympathy  
"No she's my sister I have to."  
"I'm sorry. A Dr. will be out as soon as possible."

Phoebe took a half step but the hand held her fast, preventing her from entering the ER.

She stood outside, pacing now and then. Every once in a while she would wipe away at the tears on her face. She finally leaned against the wall and let her emotions lead her to the floor. Sliding down the wall she pulled her knees to her chest as she held her face in her hands and let her tears flow.

--- ----

Prue slammed her hand against her stirring wheel as she hit yet another red light. "**Damn it**!" she yelled out before it turned green and she took off.

Jumping from her car she ran into the hospital not really sure what she would find. Running up to the nurse's station she came to a sudden stop as she made her way around some interns at the desk before running down the hallway.

She bent down and pulled her sister in to her arms. "Phoebe ok I'm here now. Its ok."  
"Prue? I'm scared." Phoebe managed to sob out into her sisters' shoulder.  
"I know you are honey, so am I." Prue shifted so she was sitting better on the floor, with Phoebe beside her. "Any word?"

Pheobe hjust shock her head and stayed in Prues arm

Prue wasn't even concerned that were siting on the floor as she held on to Phoebe in her arms as they both worried about Piper.

"Prue? Phoebe?" the doctor looked down at the two women sitting on the hospital floor.

Prue got up and pulled Phoebe to her feet, "Dr. Wallis. How is she?"  
"She's still unconscious right now and we are running some test. I should have the results back by the morning."  
"Morning when?" Prue asked wanting answers then and now. "I'm sorry. We're just.."  
"Worried I know. You forget how long I have known you three Prue. I would say around eight."  
"Can we see her?" Phoebe asked quietly fearing that they wouldn't let her see her sister."  
"Of course you can Phoebe. Let's just get her settled in first. I'll have a nurse come and see you."

It wasn't long before Prue was sitting beside Piper holding to her hand and her free one running absently along the top of her sisters' head.

Phoebe had curled up beside Piper holding on to her other hand.

"Prue?"  
"Yeah?"  
"She's gonna be ok right?" Phoebe asked the question softly, as she looked to Prue for the answers she needed to hear

Prue looked into Phoebes worried loving brown eyes. _What did she say? Did she tell Phoebe the truth and that she didn't know? Or did she go with her heart and say yes she's going to be great?_

Prue took Phoebes hand in hers, "I hope so sweetie. Knowing Piper she'll be kicking to get out of here tomorrow. She won't want to leave the club to long."

Phoebe held Prue's gaze and knew her sister was telling the truth. Truth was they wouldn't know till the next day. She shifted slightly and held her eyes now on Pipers face. "I love you Piper. Don't leave us."

Prue left her hand on Phoebes as Phoebe held on to Piper. "Get some sleep Phoebs I'll wake you if anything happens." Prue knew Phoebe had taken it all hard and was exhausted from the night's events. And it wasn't long before her sister gave in to that same exhaustion.

Prue looked at Phoebe and then down to Piper. "Mum help us get through this. Please be with Piper and help her fight whatever is going on. I can't lose her Mum. I won't lose her."

* * *

Prue looked into the brown eyes as they starred back at her the next morning.

"Morning sweetie."  
"Morning." Phoebe replied as she looked down at Piper, "Any change?"  
"Not yet."

Phoebe felt her emotions once again try to take over, but felt the hand cup her face. "She'll be ok Phoebs."

Phoebe didn't say anything, "did you sleep?"  
"I'll be ok. Why don't you see if you can get something to eat?" Prue suggested as she ran her hand through her sisters hair.  
"I want to stay here."  
"Honey we both need to eat. If anything happens I'll come and find you."

Phoebe leaned over and gave Piper a kiss before sliding off the bed. "I'll see if I can find Dr. Wallis with the test results."

Prue stood up and pulled Phoebe into a hug. "She'll be ok honey. You have to believe that." She gave her sister a kiss on the side of the head before Phoebe turned and left the room. Leaving Prue with Piper and to let her worry show more then she could with her baby sister in the room.


	4. Apoclypse Not

**Disclaimer: The Charmed Characters are the property of Aaron Spelling and Constance Burge. I just borrow them for your enjoyment and my writing addiction.**

**ok four re-writes later...well you get the idea. I was fighting this one..**

**Apocolpse Not...Ms**

* * *

Piper and Phoebe instantly wrapped thier arms around Prue as she was pulled from the vortex. 

The three of them stood and watched as the Four Horsemen were disintegrated to ashes before their eyes.

Piper looked at her sister who stayed in the arms of the youngest, "Prue, are you alright?"

Phoebe held tight fearing if she let go her sister would be gone again "It's okay now, everything's gonna be okay now."

Prue didn't know what to feel. One minute she was running for her life, the next she was in her sisters' arms. "Thanks, for saving my life."

Piper stepped closer and placed a loving hand on Prue's arms as she placed her head next to Prue's.

* * *

The drive home was made in silence as Piper drove, one hand hanging on to Prue, keeping that connection she had come so close to losing. 

Phoebe, who normally would be riding in the back seat, was sharing the front seat with Prue, another sister not wanting to let go what she nearly lost.

They had walked up the stairs holding one another's hand forming a continuous link.

Phoebe drew her big sister into a loving hug, "I'm sorry Prue."  
"It's ok Phoebs. You two made the right choice." She held her sister in her arms as she took Pipers hand in her free one.  
"P3?" Piper asked though not really sure if they were ready to go out on the town so soon after everything that they had just been through.  
"Why not?" Prue was the first to answer as she gave Phoebe, who had yet to let go of her, a quick hug before she started up to her room.

As Prue went to her room to change her mind kept thinking on what Piper and Phoebe had told her what had happened. She couldn't believe her younger sisters had to go through all that on their own. But then they weren't alone, they had each other.

As she opened her closet she noticed the figure walk into her room.

"I thought we were getting ready for P3?" Prue asked wondering why her baby sister was in her room and not in her own.  
"We are, I was looking for something to wear." Phoebe started to flip through things in Prue's closet pulling out what she wanted.

Prue watched with amazement as Phoebe made the simplest task seem nearly impossible. But her sister soon had what she wanted and Prue was excepting her to leave so she herself could get ready. But to Prue's surprise her sister started to change in her room. "Um Phoebs?"  
"Prue?" Phoebe looked up briefly before continuing her journey of getting ready for the party.  
"We'll you have what you wanted, and what I wanted." She added in knowing her sister had taken the top she wanted to wear, "Why are you still here?"  
"I might change my mind. Easier this way."  
"I see." Though as Prue watched Phoebe she really did see. Her baby sister was scared. "Phoebe."  
"Prue look I'll go as soon as I'm done raiding your closet and getting ready. Promise."  
"I don't think so." Prue walked up to Phoebe and wrapped her arms around her. "You haven't let me out of your sight since I came through that vortex."

Phoebe wanted to argue with her sister but she couldn't she had been afraid ever since she got her vision; or was it before that? When she lost her sister to start with.

"Phoebe it's ok to be scared. I was, and I know Piper was. I felt it when I passed through her in the attic."

Phoebe fought to hold in her tears. She had been fighting with herself ever since she got her vision in the alley. Or was it before that? When she lost the only mother she had ever known.

She felt the tears starting to break through as she closed her eyes and rested her head back on Prue's shoulder.

Prue held on as Phoebe broke down. "I was trying to be strong."  
"Its ok sweetie I got you now. You don't have to be strong anymore."  
"I was going to…  
"Ssshhh its ok. Everything is going to be ok now." Prue held on tight as they both eased themselves to the bed and Phoebe cried in Prue's arms.

"Ok lets get this show…." Piper stopped when she saw her two sisters, one holding the other as she cried uncontrollably in her arms.

Piper heard Phoebes words echo in her mind, _'everything would be all right now'_. It wasn't before and it wasn't now. Phoebe was inconsolable as Prue held her. The fear of losing someone she loved was breaking the youngests' heart.

Piper moved and sat on the bed next to her sisters. Taking Phoebes hand in hers, she let her sister know she was not alone in her fears.

Someone thought it, someone said it, and they all agreed. "Sister night?"  
"Yes." The answer came between fits of tears.  
"But at P3." It was Phoebes voice that came through this time. "We need a change of venue."

It remained the same. They finished getting ready and made their way to Pipers jeep. But the whole time Phoebe stayed within a grasp of Prue.

They had moved through the crowd to their private alcove. Phoebe sitting beside Prue keeping that connection she had had all night long.

Prue held on to Phoebes hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "I love you. And you made the right call."

Phoebe rested her head briefly on Prue's shoulder, "Love you too."

The music played loudly as the beat echoed through out the club. But as they all danced the night away they never had a clue they had been so close to losing everything. Love, hate, anger, lust, friendship, everything gone in that one second of an eye blink. That one second when two sisters decided it was better to lose one they loved then to lose it all. To save five strangers then one sibling. The one for the greater good. The hardest lesson any loved one should learn. But tonight it turned out that love won out over evil and will for a few more battles. But one day evil would get the upper hand to good and the cost would be painful and irreplaceable.

The connection would remain strong tonight and all nights. But their love would be eternal. Everything would be alright now.


	5. Careful What you Witch For

* * *

She looked over the list one last time before setting it down on the small table, and pulling her jacket slightly around her waist. It wasn't a cold day but it was still Spring and spring in San Francisco usually meant chilled to some degree.

Phoebe sat at the little café she loved, enjoying an espresso, as her thoughts went to her sisters and how everything had changed for them two yrs ago when she came home from NY. Well it was more then that, almost three years. Her relationship with Prue had taken a turn for the better. She knew that her sister would always be worried about her and Piper, but at least now they had a sisterly bond that they used to have when she was so much younger.

Taking the last sip from her drink she gathered her packages and start back towards Pipers jeep and home.

--- ----

He could feel the power of the witch near. He was a tracker demon and had been feeling the power of a witch for miles now. Usually he would wait and let an upper level demon take her down. After all there were rules to be followed and a hierarchy to obey, but today was different. He was with friends out for a little fun as well as to show one of the younger of their kind the tricks of the trade. And that fun, had found them a witch.

"There, turn now."  
"I don't feel it." the youngester said  
"Turn and you will." Her power was strong, stronger then he felt in a long time. "There, in the alley. Feel it now?" he turned to the youngest knowing by now he would feel her power.  
"Yes. Now I do."

Phoebe tossed the last of her packages on the back seat and started around to the driver's side. She didn't know what she touched or if it was just a feeling as her world was quickly a flash of a black and white images. Before she even fully came out of her vision she spun around landing her right foot against his chest sending both her and the would be attacker demon to the ground.

---

He watched with pride as his protege moved swiftly, but the witch was fast and powerful. He had watched as she seemed to see him coming. He looked on now as she started to chant a spell and with each word he realized his mistake.

_**  
Small demon as one  
Be vanquished,  
By a single Charmed ...**_

He reached out and grabbed hold of his friend as his teleportion power engulfed them both, escaping her spell and leaving them both to fight another day.

She watched as he disappeared. "One." Pushing herself into a sitting position she went to stand when she felt the first wave of pain.

"You ok Miss?"

Phoebe looked up to see a handsome guy she had seen in the café walking towards her. "Yeah I just tripped on something." She reached her hand up as he pulled her to her feet. She felt the pain intensify as he helped her hobble to Pipers jeep. "I'll be fine, as soon as I get home to my sisters. Thank you."

He watched as she drove away when he felt the pat on his back. "Forget it Coop, you know the rules. Come on." Cupid told his friend, watching one last time himself at the witch he once knew.

* * *

Pulling in the driveway she placed the Jeep in park and opened the door. Twisting around she dreaded to put her foot to the ground knowing the pain that would follow. Even now as she sat there with it just outside the door she could feel it throbbing more then when she was driving.

She clenched her eyes tight as she jumped up the last step. Each hop sending a throb through her ankle. She reached for the doorknob and eased it open.

"Anyone here?!" she gently turned and closed the door, "Better be."  
"Hey Phoebe how was…What happened?" Piper immediately saw her sister, dirt on her jacket and pain evident on her face.  
"Demon." She placed her arm around Pipers shoulder as her sister guided her to the couch.  
"Hang on, I'll get you some ice for that." Piper rested her hand shortly on her sisters' knee before heading to the kitchen.

"Piper was that Phoebe? Why are you getting _'the'_ ice pack?" Prue looked on as Piper reached for the one beat up old pack of ice, well it was actually an old pack of frozen peas but Prue know what it had always been used for. Someone was hurt.  
"Phoebe what else. She hurt her ankle." Piper twisted the pack in her hands trying to get it a bit loose.  
Prue started a question she didn't get to finish "Was it …"  
"A demon? Yes. Come on." Piper continued her journey back to the living room where she left her sister. "Here Pheebs, this should help."

Prue sat at the end of the couch with her hand protectively on Phoebes leg. "You ok?"  
"Oh yeah just wounded pride." Phoebe gave her sisters a weak smile as she leaned into the couch letting the ice take away some of the pain relief in her ankle.

Prue leaned down and gave her sister a quick kiss on the forehead. "I gotta get ready." She looked down at Phoebe. "You sure you'll be ok?"  
"Yeah thanx Prue. Ice and rest I'll be kicking demon butt again in no time."  
"I'm sure." Prue agreed as she tightened her hand around her sisters before making her way up the stairs.


End file.
